


4 times it was her fault, and 1 time it was his

by a_wonderingmind



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: 5 ways meme, F/M, Implied Smut, and also, but nothing too bad?, but thats okay, gratuitous fluff, i wrote this just because, it might not be my best work, prompt - used tea bag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_wonderingmind/pseuds/a_wonderingmind
Summary: Sometimes you just get used to the quirks of your partner...





	4 times it was her fault, and 1 time it was his

**Author's Note:**

> I rise from under a mound of schoolwork!!  
> Inspired by the prompt used tea bags, which I thought just fit Peggy really well! This took an inordinately long amount of time for what it is, but hey.

The first time Daniel encountered the spoon, sitting next to the kettle with the used teabag, was after an especially long shift. They had closed three cases in the past week, so all were grateful to have a chance to deal with the literal mounds of paper that piled up (or as grateful as one can be about that sort of thing). He hadn’t looked up when he heard the faint whistle coming from the kitchen across the hall, but when he went in to look for more coffee grounds and start another round in the percolator, there it was.

“Uhm… Agent Carter?”

“Hm?” She looked up to see him standing over her desk, looking slightly furtive.

“I think you’ve left your teabag in the kitchen,”  


“Of course I have,” she chuckled slightly. “I was just about to make another cup, I’ll come and clear it up,”

He followed her slightly awkwardly back to the kitchen, expecting her to dump the bag in the rubbish and go about making another one in silence. He did the same, prying open the new tin of grounds and leaning on the side as he filled the tray.

“Thanks for not making a big deal out of it,” she said, startling him a little.

“My mum would always shout the length of the house down to get my attention.” She switched to an impression of what he was assuming was her mum, putting on the sternest tone she could - “Margaret Elisabeth Carter, WHAT have I told you about leaving your rubbish on the side?!” 

He chuckled. “Your middle name is Elisabeth?”

Yes. Except it’s spelt with an ‘s’ because my parents thought a ‘z’ was too violent. Little did they know,” she joked. 

He gestured vaguely to himself.

“Daniel António Sousa. My parents moved from Portugal when I was 9.”

“Well that’s one thing we’ve got in common. Strangers in a foreign land. Call me Peggy, if you like,”

“Peggy. I’d like that.”

She smiled as she swept out, tea in hand. He felt like he finally had a friend at the SSR.

* * *

Daniel found that when he moved out to LA, he kind of missed the culprit behind the teabags, but he had pushed that aside. Of course that had changed with the conclusion of the Isodyne case. Even though they were mildly irritating now, he wouldn’t change it for the world. 

He was just waiting, actually, for said culprit to finish getting ready for him to take her out. They may be unconventional, but some conventions he wanted to keep around. His parents did raise a gentleman, after all.

He knocked on the door to Howard’s mansion, and was greeted by Mr. Jarvis.  
“She is just getting ready, she and Ana should be down in a few minutes. Do come in, Chief Sousa,”

He nodded his thanks, and stepped into the kitchen. The only signal that Peggy was here, was, surprise surprise, a used teabag. He motioned to it.

“She do that to you too?”

“Peggy can be… single minded,” Jarvis admitted.

“Yeah, you don’t… say,” Daniel was interrupted by Peggy, rounding the corner in her evening gown. His jaw dropped. It was a rich navy blue, coming to just below her knees, billowing out. The neckline wrapped around her chest, with straps that hugged her shoulders and wrapped around her back. On the bodice were small jewels that looked like constellations. Peggy purred demurely.

“You’re catching flies, darling,” she winked, greeting him with a kiss on the cheek.  
That snapped him out of his stupor. He offered an arm.

“Ready to go, ma’am?”

She punched him playfully, and they fell into step together.

Neither heard Jarvis mutter “Have fun kids,” as they walked out the door.

* * *

It had been about a month since Peggy’s possessions had started to make their way into Sousa’s bungalow. First it was a coat that stayed there just in case, and then after a particularly hard case she stayed the night and a few dresses found themselves hung up in his wardrobe. The toothbrush came a few days later, and finally the teapot and her favourite infusions. They didn’t seem out of the ordinary in the kitchen at all.

She was making one right now, actually. He crept up behind her (as quietly as a man on a crutch could) and buried his head in her hair.  
“Hey,” Peggy’s reply was tinged with amusement. 

He started to trail kisses down her neck, but she turned around and captured his lips in a kiss of her own. His arm instinctively wrapped around her waist to steady himself, leaning into her scent. Her back was against the side and his whole weight was pressed against hers. She trailed her fingers up and down his side, ghosting his hips before coming to rest on his shoulders. She caught his lips again, and ran her tongue along his bottom lip, asking for entry. It was granted and she deepend the kiss. 

Daniel pulled back slowly and rested his forehead on hers. Now that her senses weren’t all consumed with his lips on hers she could see the blush on his face that possibly had something to do with the bump she could feel in his crotch area. 

“It’s okay Daniel, it happens to the best of us,” she winked.

“You sure you want this Peg? I mean…” He shot a glance at his leg. “It’s not pretty,”

“Well it’s a good thing I fell in love with you and not your leg then, isn’t it,” she chuckled.  
“Where would be most comfortable for you?”

“Bed?”

“Let’s go then,”

The tea sat on the side, bag still brewing, forgotten.

* * *

His suit was hung up by the dresser, cream tie to match Peggy’s dress. She should be gone by now, whisked away by Angie and Ana, who he could swear were more excited about the big day than she was - and had absolutely insisted that she be properly pampered on her wedding day. He absentmindedly put the teabag on the side in the bin, but noticed the teal bracelet that his Tia had lent them was still sitting on the side. It was part of the English ‘something old something new, something borrowed, something blue’ thing Peg had mentioned off the cuff, and Angie had made her personal mission to make sure happened. It was definitely borrowed, but whether it counted as blue was a topic hotly debated.

It seems, Angie noticed it on the side too.  
They both looked at the bracelet on the table, and then at each other. 

“Alright, pretty boy. This is my job. You just be there at the end of the aisle,” she smiled.  
He mock saluted. 

“Yes, ma’am!”

* * *

Daniel rubbed his eyes. Light was feebly shining through the window, and as he rolled over the bed was empty, again. Peg was ill, but she wouldn’t admit it. She woke up nauseous, headachey and sore every morning, then couldn’t sleep again, so she’d often go downstairs and make tea and do some paperwork to wait for him. It seemed that today was more of the same.

He had told her to go to the doctor about it, but who knows if she listened. He even, probably unwisely, accepted a bet from Jack that she wouldn’t. The clock said 7.45. Time to get up.

“Coffee’s on,”

He muttered his thanks as he poured himself a mug. She had spread out over the dining table, headshots from the latest case laying out on the side, but her normal cup of tea was missing.

“Do you want me to make you a tea?” he asked, crutching over and kissing her on the forehead.

She hummed her affirmative reply and seemed content to watch him and talk shop as the kettle boiled. Once it was ready he brought it over, and they started the routine of the last month again. 

“You forgot to put the teabag in the bin – you’ll have to set a better example next time, Dad,”  
He looked at her confusedly, then sighed. 

“C’mon Peg, you know I hate being called Dan,”

“No, not Dan. Dad. Pai. I went to the doctor.”

It was like the cogs in his brain just stopped spinning. He stared blankly.

“Right,”

“Daniel, are you okay?”

“Yeah,” he nodded.

“What are you thinking?”

“Um,”

The cogs were beginning to turn again.

“Could you say something more than one syllable long?”

“Sure.”

She shot him a distinctly unimpressed look as a mischievous grin spread across his face.

“Really?”

She punched his shoulder.

“I know we didn’t plan this or anything, but…” 

“But nothing. Wow. You’re growing our child inside of you. That’s amazing. You’re amazing.” 

She blushed. He pushed the steaming cup closer.

“Your tea, mum.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find me on tumblr at a-wonderingmind !


End file.
